Rapoville Heroine
by SuperSunnyShine
Summary: The rapo heroine, Rozi, continues her life living in Rapoville.


Rozi awoke to another beautiful day at Rapoville. She stretched and got up. She smiled when she saw her trophy that was awarded to her for saving the village from many monsters such as Frostwind, a dragon. Then, she moved on to her medal. This had been given to her because she had found many pages of the Book of Life. Then, Rozi's smile grew HUGE as she looked at her last award, a certificate and a crown that had written on it, "ROZI- SAVING AND BRINGING BACK RAPOVILLE". She recived this one for defeating the bad, bad, bad Wilfre. This house had been the Creator's gift because she had to have a place to stay in the village. Yesterday, was her award Ceremony. Today, she was supposed to walk aound the village, talk to her fellow Rapos, and maybe just help doing things around the village. They wanted to get her to feel civilized again; the Rapos didn't want to see Rozi beating someone up or hurting someone. Rozi decided to get up and eat breakfast and brush her teeth. After she had finished eating and brushing her teeth, she heard a faint knock at the door. She opened the door.

"Hello, Rozi. Up already?" Mari, the mayor, asked.

"Yeah," Rozi yawned. "Still a bit tired, though."

"Oh, really? A little? You seem a lot tired!" The mayor teased.

"Nah, just a little," Rozi answered.

"I guess if you're a hero, you have to learn how to get up even when you are really sleepy and tired, huh?" Mari chuckled.

"When do I start the task?" Rozi questioned.

"How about when the villagers get up. Is that okay with you?" She smiled.

"Alright. Hey, what time is it?" Rozi wondered.

"Well, it's just about 6:00am. Look, it's still dark out!" Mari responded. "Why aren't you the early bird!"

"Yeah. When's Jowee supposed to be visiting?" Rozi said, changing the subject.

"In 2 weeks. I can't wait. Life's not the same without him," Mari sighed.

"Ya know, I really miss him, too," Rozi whispered.

"Lots of the villagers do," Mari shrugged.

"Oh. Maybe we should hold a party for him?" Rozi suggested.

"That's a good idea! Maybe, if the Rapos want to, too," Mari said happily.

"Oh, they will probably agree. They love parties and festivals as much as I do, and I really LOVE 'EM!" Rozi grinned.

"Well, I have to go now. Nice talking with ya, Rozi. You should start your task when EVERYONE is up and about. They generally all get up at

around 9:30. Okay, now, bye!" Mari said, as she waved good-bye.

"Bye. See you later," Rozi said as she waved back. The mayor stepped out of Rozi's house and walked twoards the Village Hall. Then, Rozi closed her door. "What time is it now?" She thought. Rozi looked at her watch. It read, 6:17am. "Oh boy, I'm still gunna have to wait a loooong time," she sighed.

The hero needed something to do. Perhaps she could ask the Creator for a T.V.? Or a computer? Or maybe even a book? The Creator must've read Rozi 's thoughts, because soon enough, apperared a T.V., a computer, and a very thick book. She closed her eyes and thought, "Thank you, Creator." Rozi turned on the T.V. and began watching some cartoons like Mickey Mouse. She giggled softly at the funny parts. Then, she turned on the computer. She began surfing the net. She finally found a cute website that showed Raposa doing things. The coolest part was, that, these little creatures were in other villages. Rozi never imagined that there were other Raposa out there. After she began looking through all 3,409 pictures and captions, she put the computer to "sleep" mode. She began walking around in her house, for her foot had fallen asleep. After the prickly feeling had worn off, she sat back down in a chair and picked up the book. The title of the thick, ginormous book was Hero of the Dark Village. "How interesting," she smiled. As she began to read this book, Rozi realized that this was a story about HER. She got so into the book she did not realize the time. Then she heard a KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "EEEEEEEEK!" Rozi screamed startled. After screaming for 3 minutes straight, she got up to get the door.

"Umm... Rozi? You should've started the task HALF AN HOUR ago," Mari frowned.

"Oh sorry, terribly sorry!" Rozi said embarassed. How could she forget?

"What have you been doing?" Mari asked angriliy.

"I got really into this one book. I forgot about the time," Rozi explained.

"Whatever you were doing, get out NOW and start your task! Mari yelled, her face red with rage. "I can't believe a hero like you could forget! Now hurry up and start the task! I mean it, NOW!"

"Okay. Sorry Mari," Rozi said sadly.

"You better be," Mari muttered under her breath as she stormed away. As Rozi got out, she sighed and began jogging around. She was approached Tubba and Bubba's place.

"Mornin', Rozi," Tubba said with a warm smile. "How's it been goin'?"

"It's been good," I replied, not wanting to say that she'd been scolded by the mayor. "How about you?"

"Oh, me? It's been TERRIFIC! Chef Cookie let me have 17 banya pies! Delicious!" Tubba said with his eyes twinkling.

"Where's Bubba?" Rozi asked, looking around trying to spot Tubba's brother.

"My bro? He went down to Issac's to buy some stuff. I don't know what. He said it was a surprise," Tubba shrugged.

"Well, I have to go now. See ya around!" Rozi smiled.

"See ya! Have a nice day!" Tubba replied. Rozi began jogging down to Issac's shop. She wanted to go find Bubba. Rozi wanted to this "surprise". Finally, she reached Issac's shop. She saw Bubba paying Issac.

"Hey! Bubba!" She called.

"Hi Rozi. What's up?" He answered.

"Nothin'. I just spoke to your brother, Tubba. What's your suprise?" Rozi questioned.

"Surprise?" Bubba asked.

"Yes, the surprise," Rozi said eagerly.

"Today's Tubba's birthday. That's why I'm shopping. For party stuff. Tonight's his party and all the village is invited," Bubba whispered, lowering his voice. "And that's also why Chef Cookie let him have so much banya pie."

"Ohhh. I see," Rozi said. "Anything I can do for you? You seem really busy."

"Well, if you don't mind, I have a couple of things you can help me with," Bubba answered.

"Name 'em," Rozi said, listening intensly.

"First, I want you to invite everybody and tell the to hush and not tell Tubba. Then, I want you to take Tubba somewhere else so I can decorate the house. That's all," Bubba said. "Can you help me? I'm really busy today so it would so very kind of you to help me today."

"Definetly. Alright, I'm on my way to invite all the villagers. Bye!" Rozi said and she dashed off.

"THANK YOU, ROZI!" Bubba hollered. He really was thankful for Rozi.

"Hum dum de dum dum de dum de dum dum dum!" Hummed Rozi as she went twoards Chef Cookie's shop.

"Chef Cookie!" Rozi called.

"Hello Rozi. How may I assist you?" Chef Cookie asked.

"You're invited to Tubba's party! Please tell all your customers that and don't tell Tubba about this!" Rozi smiled.

"Okey Dokey, my friend," Chef Cookie said joyfully.

"Please also make 66 banya cakes," Rozi said. "PLEEEEEASE?"

"Sure. Of course I can!" Chef Cookie said.

"Okay, see ya there!" Rozi called.

After Rozi had finished inviting everybody, she went back to Bubba. She told him that she was going to take Bubba somewhere away from the house. He said okay. Then Rozi sprinted to Tubba's house. "Yo Rozi! Nice to see ya again!" Tubba said greeting Rozi.

"Nice to see YOU," Rozi said, giving him a happy smile. "Come with me, let's take a walk!"

"Umm... sure," Tubba said with a confused and suspicious look on his face. "Is there... anything wrong?"

"What? Oh no, of course not, Tubba! I just want to walk with you and look at the beauty of nature. And, you should burn off some of those calories from that 17 banya pies," Rozi explained. Then she gave him her angel smile that read Nothing-to-worry-about-my-fellow-rapo.

"...Okay," Tubba said. The two friends walked twoards the forest gate. "Are we paying a visit to Dead Wood?"

"Yes," Rozi said. "The tree is not corrupted anymore." Tubba relucatantly followed Rozi into the forest gate. There were more horrid creatures that would attack them, so it was safe. All the bakis were good now. They were cute AND they were nice. As they walked, Tubba began to grow tired. So, Rozi carried him for a couple of minutes until he felt ready to walk again.

"Hello, you little saver," Dead Wood's voice boomed.

"Hey Dead Wood. I brought a friend, if you don't mind," Rozi said, feeling that her voice was puny compared to Dead Wood.

"Of course I don't. Why would I?" Dead Wood chuckled. Then, he turned to speak with Tubba. "Hello, Rapo."

"That's Tubba. He loves to eat banya. Don't you, Tubba?" Rozi grinned.

"You got that right!" Tubba responded, licking his lips. "Have you got any for me?"

"Sorry, rapo Tubba. I do not. If I did, I would certainly give it to you," Dead Wood laughed.

"We should leave back to the village, now, Dead Wood. Sorry we couldn't stay long," Rozi said, ending the conversation.

"Bye, dear friends," Dead Wood said.

"Bye Dead Wood!" Tubba smiled. He had never met the great tree Dead Wood in person.

Back at Rapoville, they went back to Tubba's house. Then she remembered the decorations were up already and he could not enter the house! Oh no! He was already turning the knob. Rozi had to think quick, real quick, or else the surprise would be ruined, because of her. * Click * Oh dear! He opened it... or did he? The door of the house was locked! "Geez, that was a close call!" She thought. Bubba was smart to lock the door.

"Hey! What the heck?" Tubba exclaimed in frustration.

"Whaddya mean? There's nothing wrong with locking the door," Rozi said inncently.

"YES THERE IS! WHY WOULD BUBBA LOCK THE DOOR?" Tubba growled.

"He may have locked the door because Zsasha may steal your banya bread. You wouldn't want that, would you, Tubba?" Rozi said logically.

"Well... I guess not..." Tubba answered, cooling down. "I'm so bored! What am I supposed to do besides eat?"

"Just find SOMETHING to do. Walk around, read a book, anything! I have to go now, Tubba. Go entertain yourself. Bye now," Rozi said walking away. Then, the hero tried to find Bubba and report to him that she had finished the first two tasks. Unfortunately, she couldn't find Bubba.

Where could he be? Oh where, oh where? Rozi had looked everywhere already and she still had not spotted Bubba. Finally, she sighed and sat on a rock by the Epic Statue. She spotted Bubba's mother. Maybe she would know where the heck Bubba was. But Rozi was too exauhsted to do anything.

Instead, she closed her eyes, and asked the Creator to help her find Bubba.

"Watcha doin'? Daydreamin'?" A familiar voice teased.

"Bubba! Where were you?" Rozi demanded. Then she closed her eyes once more and thought, "Thank you, Creator."

"Where was I?" Bubba asked confused. "I was in my house. I heard you and Bubba so I exited from the back window. I was also at the secret beach."

"I've done your favors. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Rozi said.

"Nope! Thanks for helping me. It was a lot of help," Bubba said gratefully. Then staring at her, he said, "Gee, Rozi. You look reeeaaaal tired. Why don't you go home to get some sleep? That way, you'll be wide awake for the party."

"Okay, thanks. See ya at Tubba's party," yawned Rozi. She sleepily walked back to her house. Rozi shut the door, and fell asleep before she hit the bed. When she woke up, she saw that it was 5:59pm. "Oh no! One more minute until Tubba's party!" She gasped. Rozi flew off of her bed and ran out the door. Then, she took off to Tubba's house, as fast as her legs would take her.

"Yay! I thought you'd never come!" Bubba cheered. He was really happy to see Rozi.

"Yup! I came just on time!" Rozi beamed.

"Hi, Rozi," a voice said, a voice Rozi recongnized. It was Mari's!

"Hi, Mari," Rozi sighed. What've Mari still wanted to scold her right here in front of everyone. Rozi gulped.

"I just wanted to say, sorry I lost my temper when you didn't start your task. I shouldn't have gotten so angry," Mari apologized.

"It's okay I guess," Rozi replied. Then yelling, she asked, "WHEN'S THE PARTY STARTIN' GUYS?"

"NOW! START THE PARTY RAPOS!" Bubba screamed.

"Lalalalalalalalala Let's here Navyj lalalalalalalalalalalala!" Screeched Navyj's biggest fans. "Lalalalalallalalalalalal Navyj is going to sing so quiet down and be a good audience! Lalalalalalalalalalalalala!"

After the party was over, it was 2am in the morning. All the rapos walked drowsily back to their house, all of them but Mari. She walked over to Mari and sat down by her. "Mari, why are you still here? Go home and get some rest so you won't be to sleepy for tommorow," Rozi said calmly.

"No... it's just that-" She paused. "Nothing. Nothing at all. You should go to sleep."

"Mari, what's wrong?" Asked Rozi. Rozi really wanted to help her friend. "Tell me, maybe I can help you."

"Okay. What's wrong is that... I feel... lonely without Jowee. I feel really... guilty with these parties. I mean, Jowee used to love parties and I feel bad that he can't come and join us. We used to be best friends and always party together. Without him, it feels... alone," Mari sighed. "I wish he was here." Then, Mari burst into tears.

Rozi nodded. She put her arm around Mari. "Come, my dear friend. Let us get some sleep. You'll feel better tommorow."

"Okay, thanks, Rozi. Good night," Mari smiled, feeling fortunate that she had such a caring friend.

The two friends walked in seperate directions, each walking back to their own house. When Rozi reached her house, she turned on her lights.

She really wanted to finish reading that book, Hero of a Dark Village. She stared at one picture. It was a picture of her and Mari sitting down and talking. Mari looked sad. Rozi's eyes grew large. This book recoreded everything that she had done! She was really amazed. Then she yawned, realizing that she should really go to sleep. Rozi clicked off the light, put her head on the pillow, and snuggled in the coziness of her bed and began dreaming.

"Hey Rozi! Wassup? I have decided to come visit," said the pirate Jowee.

"Wha-" Rozi asked confused.

"I know I was supposed to come here in two weeks, but I decided to come early," Jowee explained.

"JOWEE!" Mari squealed when she saw Jowee. She gave him a big hug. "You're here!"

"Hello, Mari! How's bein' mayor?" Jowee smiled.

"Good, but it would've been great if you were here," Mari replied.

"I have decided to stay here. That okay with ya, Mari?" Jowee said. Rozi's and Mari's eyes widened.

"Absolutely! You may stay in your old house before you became a Pirate! We never destroyed it, we kept in honor of you," Mari suggested.

Then, that night, Rozi heard some strange noises in the Village Hall. * rip rip * And then she heard a familiar cackle.

"Heheheheheheeheheheheheheheh!" Rozi, determinded to find out what was going on, slipped on her shoes and tip-toed to the Village Hall. She could not believe what she saw. Jowee was tearing out the pages of the Book of Life!

"JOWEE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Rozi cried.

"Jowee... that's only who you think I am... hehehehe," Jowee laughed. "Stop it! Jowee or not!" Rozi commanded.

"Want to see how I really am?" Jowee questioned. Then, slowly he began peeling of his face and taking off his outfit. "Recocnize me?"

Rozi gasped. Wilfre! "Wha... What do you want with our village?"

"I've come for revenge, think fast!" With that, Wilfre lunged at Rozi and-

Rozi woke up, dripping with sweat, sat up on her bed. Reading the clock, it said, 5am. Rozi was to awake and alarmed to go back to sleep.

So she decided to get up. She put on her sweater, and stepped out of the house, feeling the fresh morning breeze. Rozi began to skip twoards Chef Cookies shop. She skipped because it didn't take much energy. As she skipped along, she kept thinkng about her dream. Why did she have it? What did it mean? Was this a warning that... Jowee was not a good rapo anymore? She was so deep into her thoughts, she didn't realize that she had already reached Chef Cookies shop. "Whoa!" She cried as she ran right into the door. Apparently, Chef Cookie had been sleeping on the job and hearing the loud BANG! of Rozi bumping into the door made him yelp.

"Ahhh... Rozi, I was not expecting a customer so early in the morning! Please, come in!" Chef Cookie said warmly.

"Thanks, Chef Cookie," thanked Rozi.

"What would you like? If you have not been notified already, we have fruit flavored banya food. You are welcome to try it. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. Here's the morning breakfast menu. Please! Take your time. When you are done choosing, please let me know!" Chef Cookie said, smiling at Rozi. Then he walked away into the kitchen, probably begining to bake. Then he went into a secret room where his workers slept.

Looking at the menu, Rozi began to drool. Everything Chef Cookie made always tasted excellent. Then, quickly licking up her drool, she made up her mind on what she was going to get. "Chef Cookie! I'm ready, now!" Rozi called.

"Fabulous. What is your order?" Chef Cookie asked, sounding ever so nice.

"I would like banya toast, banya oatmeal, oatmeal muffin, orange juice, and grape juice, please. Thank you!" Rozi ordered.

"Okay, it will take about ten minutes. I'm sorry to make you wait, but I assure you, you won't be bored with these," Chef Cookie said (obviously warmly), handing Rozi a magazine, a delicious banya cookie, a book on doing yo-yo tricks and a yo-yo.

Rozi was humming when Chef Cookie came back. "Hum de dum dum la de da de," She hummed softly.

"Great Hero, here is your meal! Please enjoy!" Chef Cookie said, handing her the meal.

"Thank you, Chef Cookie," Rozi thanked again. Then, as Chef Cookie walked away back into the kitchen, Rozi began chomping on her toast. "Mmm mmm! Delicious!" She thought. After finishing her toast, she began working on her oatmeal. "This is so tasty! How does Chef Cooki make it taste so good?" She asked herself. Rozi began chewing her muffin when she finished her oatmeal. "This muffin tastes really good. Yummy in my tummy!" Rozi licked her lips. Then, gulping down her orange and grape juice, she threw away her mess, used one of the napkins to wipe up the table, then walked out the door. Yawning, she muttered to herself, "What an enjoyable meal!" Her stomach was filled with the delicious foods Chef Cookie made.

She closed her eyes and thought, "Thank you, Creator, for Chef Cookie." Then she walked back to her house with her full stomach. She walked in her home, took of her sweatshirt and her shoes. Then she lay on her bed, opened her book, and began reading. _The Great Hero awakes early in the morning… _

Rozi shut the book and stretched. She stood up, and looked at her clock. It said 7:00am. Putting on her sweatshirt and tying her shoes, she hopped outside and walked towards the forest. When she finally got there, she looked at all the gorgeous flowers. Rozi began picking all the marvelous flowers. "Nature sure is a beauty," She said to herself. Then, when she a bundle, she ran back to her house. Shutting the door, she once again, began the process of taking of her sweatshirt and shoes. Then, pulling out a chair so she could sit down. Then, she put the flowers onto the table. She walked over to her "Dresser of Junk". She found a ribbon. Rozi picked up the ribbon and walked back to the table. Sitting down, she began her little "gift" to Cookie.

She tied the ribbon around the flowers. She made a perfect bow, it looked even prettier because she made 3 loops on each side. Rozi walked back over to her dresser and pulled out a green piece of construction paper and a pack of crayons. She folded the construction paper in half (the hamburger way, not the hot dog way) so that it looked like a card. Then, in her best handwriting, she wrote, 'Thank you' and then she drew one of Chef Cookie's famous banya pie. Then, she wrote on the inside:

'Dear Chef Cookie,

Thank you very much for making us such rich and delicious food. Raopsa take you for granted, so I want you to know that we are very fortunate to have such a wonderful (not to mention polite!) Chef. Chef Cookie, thank you so much! I cannot express how happy I am with a chef like you!

Thank you!

From your sweet Hero,

Rozi '

Rozi smiled. She attached the card with the ribbon and flowers. Then, she put on her sweater and her shoes. She checked her clock. 8:23am. She had to be stealth. She couldn't be noticed. And most importantly, she couldn't let Chef Cookie see her and think she was suspicious. She put the flowers inside her sweatshirt. Rozi made sure she did it very carefully because she didn't want to ruin the flowers. Then, tip-toeing to Chef Cookie's shop, she hid behind trees and bushes every once in a while. At last, she made it to the shop. Now, here was the hard part. She had to sneak into the kitchen… somehow.

"Rozi, my dear! Hello! Take a seat!" Chef Cookie said happily. Rozi froze. She'd been caught!

"Umm… hold on. I think… I umm… you see… I have to go… get some fresh air," stuttered Rozi. "I'll be back. See ya!" And Rozi dashed outside. Huffing and puffing, she tried to get over the fact she'd been caught in the act. Leaning against a tree, she got an idea. Looking around her and making sure nobody was looking, she sprinted behind the shop. There should be an employee door somewhere… there it was! Quickly and quietly, Rozi snuck in. The door creaked. Rozi stopped. Phew! Nobody was looking. She gently closed the door. Then, Rozi quietly crept over to the kitchen. Suddenly, she heard the a loud voice shout, "Theif!" Rozi completely froze. She was barely breathing. Then, she heard laughing and another voice say, "That's a good on! Tell Chef Cookie that!" Rozi breathed a sigh of relief. "Good thing that was only a joke!" She thought.

Finally, she made it into the kitchen. "Whew! I made it," She said, a little to loud. In horror, Rozi watched the head of a rapo assistant head turn toward her. "H-hi!" Rozi stammered.

"Hi…? Watcha doin' hangin' around here?" The assistant asked. To Rozi's surprise, the assistant sounded kind.

Rozi took a deep breath. "Well, I wanted to give this to Chef Cookie. I wanted it to be a surprise, so I snuck in here to put it on the counter where he would notice it. Sorry. I'll leave now." Rozi sighed a sad sigh.

"That's really sweet of you. Here. I'll take it and put it somewhere where Chef Cookie will see it. And no promblem, this wasn't any trouble," She smiled sweetly. "And I promise not to look at it."

"Thank you! Here ya go. Good bye and thanks for the help!" Rozi handed the assistant the card and skipped out of the resturant.

She skipped all the way back to her house. She felt that she had a done a good deed. Rozi looked at the clock. 9:00am. She stretched and yawned. Maybe she should sleep in like all the other raposa. She decided to go visit Mari. After all, Mari seemed upset the night before so Rozi thought it would be nice to visit her friend. So, she went outside. Suddenly, she smelled smoke. It came from the Village Hall! Rozi panicked and rushed over to there. There, she saw a familiar figure… Jowee! She thought of her dream. She fearfully ran to the wishing well. She grabbed the bucket and she dumped it on the figure.

"HEY!" it cried angriliy.

"Who are you?" Rozi demanded.

"Jonny Boy extrodianre treasure finder!" Jonny Boy said triumphly. It realy sounded like Jowee.

"Whaddaya want here? Leave at once! You are destroying the Village Hall!" Rozi commanded.

The figure stepped out. It was Jowee! He must've changed his name to sound like a pirate. "Rozi…?" Jonny Boy/Jowee sounded real confused.

"That's me. Put the fire out. If the rapos wake up, this'll terrorize them. Jowee, why are you doing this?" Rozi said.

"Jowee? I haven't used that name in a loooong time. And I did this by accident. Ya see, I was carrying a match and I tripped over something and-"

"Jo… wee… you… tripped… over me… uhhh…" A voice groaned.

"Mari!" Rozi gasped. She was in the fire!

"Please… Rozi… get… me… out and… take me… to… Doctor… Cure…" Mari moaned weakly.

"Jowee," Mari said looking directly at him. "Help me get Mari out."

Jowee said nothing. He was completely silent. Then, he went pale. "R-r-ight… Right away!"

Then he snatched the bucket from Rozi's clutch and ran towards the wishing well. Rozi began screaming, "WAKE UP EVERYONE! EMERGENCY! BRING ALL YOUR BUCKETS TO THE VILLAGE HALL!" Soon, all the villagers were at the Village Hall with their buckets. They were all watching Mari in horror. "Go fill your buckets with water and help out the fire!" Then, she asked a little rapogirl, "Please, little one, may I use your bucket?" The little rapogirl stared up at her and gave Rozi a huge smile as she handed Rozi the bucket. "Thank you," Rozi said as she patted her head.

Rozi spread out her wings, then filled the bucket with water, and flew over the Village Hall. She poured the water down. "Go down, you flames." She continued the process until the fire was al gone. Then she went into the Village Hall, in search of Mari.

"Ro…zi… over… here… please… hurry… ughh…" Mari said in pain.

"Coming! Hang in there a lil' longer and we'll get ya to Doctor Cure," Rozi assured her. She picked up Mari then quickly scrambled out of the village hall.

"Awww… you poor thing," Doctor Cure said when Mari woke up.

"Thanks… Doc…tor… Cure…" Mari said gratefully through her wires.

"You okay, Mari?" Jowee asked.

"Jo…wee… why… are… you… here… two weeks… early…?" Mari asked.

"I wanted to see how all of you were. I miss you all," Jowee explained. "And, our ship sunk so all the pirates are coming here until we get a new ship."

"WHA-A-AT? They're ALL coming?" Rozi asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah… they should be arriving any minute now. Sorry I couldn't warn you before," Jowee apologized.

"Jo…wee… I am… weak… right now… you… must… substitute being… mayor… for me… of course… with the help… of Rozi…" Mari said.

"Are you serious?" Jowee exclaimed. "Alright then! Fine. C'mon Rozi! Mayor time!" Jowee was sure excited about the job.

"Bye, Mari. Get better soon," Rozi whispered to Mari before she left.

"Jowee, do you have _any_ experience on being mayor?" Rozi asked.

"No," Jowee admitted. "But I know what I'm going to do first!"

"What's that?" Rozi asked.

"I'm going to have everyone call me Jonny Boy!" Jowee answered happily. Then, he looked at Rozi right in the eye. "_Everyone,_ including you."

"Jowee! In this village, your name is going to be Jowee! Not Jonny Boy! That can be your name on the ship, but not in Rapoville. Understood?" Rozi said firmly.

"Why not?" Jowee asked sadly.

"Everybody knows you as Jowee," Rozi simply replied.

"Fine. Let's start on bein' mayor now, then, shall we? Arguments aren't going to be necessary for being mayor," Jowee shrugged.

"I agree. Being mayor isn't all that hard," Rozi agreed.

"So whadda we do?" Jowee asked.

"I dunno. Keep the village under control, stop arguments and fights, and stuff like that," Rozi shrugged.

"AHHH! THE BANYA PIE IS NOT FOR YOU!" cried a familiar voice in the distance. "GIVE THEM BACK! BACK I SAY!"

"COOKIE!" Jowee yelped.

"Come on! Jowee! He's in trouble, I think!" Rozi hollered, leading the way.

When the arrived, Cookie was tied up and gagged. It also appeared he had lost consciousness. "Chef Cookie! Wake up! Please!" Jowee pleaded.

"Who could have done such a horrid thing?" Rozi questioned.

"Us… we did," Said a hoarse voice. "Sorry, Rozi, we had too!"


End file.
